Impossível não te querer
by Pink Potter
Summary: Manter um relacionamento não é fácil... Para Hermione Granger é quase impossível, tudo por causa da sua amizade com Harry... Será que realmente há algo mais, além do apenas bons amigos? Resumo péssimo, eu sei... Sorry! : É uma shortfic, tow achando ela


**Impossível não te querer**

**Aqui estou eu, tranqüila, numa loja de vestidos em Hogsmead, tentando encontrar uma roupa legal para o meu baile de formatura. Ok, ok, eu corrijo: Aqui estou eu, desesperada, tentando encontrar a roupa perfeita para meu baile de formatura! Não é pra menos, afinal esse baile é muito importante para mim e eu posso citar as razões: Primeiro, depois de um ano inteiro estudando como uma louca, finalmente fiz os N.I.E.Ms, não que esteja me gabando, mas sinceramente acho que fui muito bem! Segundo, esse foi o ano em que Voldemort foi definitivamente derrotado! Terceiro, e certamente mais importante, na noite do baile fará cinco meses que namoro o Will! Hum... Eu sei, geralmente as pessoas comemoram quando fazem um ano de namoro, mas cinco meses para mim já é muita coisa, visto que meus relacionamentos nunca duraram mais que dois meses!**

**Calma aí, não é pra pensar que sou do tipo de garota que fica trocando de namorado como troca de roupa... Claro que não! Então qual o problema? Simples... A maioria dos garotos não aceita a amizade entre homens e mulheres! Ok, vocês ainda não entenderam? É o seguinte, todos os garotos que namorei (falando assim até pareci que foram muitos, né? Só pra esclarecer, foram três), implicaram com minha amizade com o Harry! Sim, Harry Poter, meu melhor amigo! Não sei de onde eles tiram a idéia de que Harry e eu temos alguma coisa... Somos apenas amigos, só isso! Tudo bem que Harry é uma graça, um dos garotos mais legais de Hogwarts e definitivamente o namorado que toda garota gostaria de ter, mas... Hum... Por que Harry e eu não temos alguma coisa mesmo? Ah claro, porque somos apenas amigos! Ok, melhor parar de pensar nisso...**

**Voltando ao assunto, todos eles sempre falavam da minha amizade com Harry, aquelas coisas bobas tipo: ah, você fica mais tempo com ele que comigo... Ou, você ficou o dia todo estudando com o Harry... Ou, precisava você passar a noite toda na enfermaria com ele... Ah, qual é? Eles queriam que eu fizesse o quê? Deixasse meu amigo num dia que ele está triste pra ficar namorando? Ou que deixasse meu amigo ir mal nos estudos para trocar alguns beijos? Ou abandonasse Harry sozinho naquela enfermaria depois da batalha de Voldemort? Eu tenho um carinho muito especial pelo Harry... É um carinho especial, por que eles não entenderam isso?**

**Por isso meus relacionamentos não deram certo, e o motivo foi o mesmo! Fazer cinco meses de namoro é algo inédito para Hermione Granger, então minha noite tem que ser perfeita... Hum... Ok, ok, tem algo mais... Will e eu brigamos ontem, tudo porque eu esqueci nosso encontro, mas o que eu podia fazer? Há dias que noto Harry distante e com um olhar triste, eu tinha que conversar com ele... Eu nunca disse que o Will não tinha ciúmes do Harry! **

**Diante de tantas razões é claro que preciso de uma roupa perfeita, para que seja tudo simplesmente inesquecível! Mas as atuais circunstâncias me desanimam, eu já experimentei quase todos os vestidos dessa loja e não encontrei nenhum que ficasse realmente bom! Esse vermelho que estou vestindo agora, por exemplo, está longe de ser o vestido ideal, a não ser é claro que eu estivesse pensando em me acertar com o Will e em seguida levá-lo para um quarto!**

**Anda logo, Mione! Sai desse provador de uma vez - mais uma vez me apressando, eu deveria ter trazido alguém mais paciente para me acompanhar.**

**Eu não vou sair com esse vestido - eu avisei! Nunca que eu ia aparecer para Harry com um vestido assim! Ah, claro... Eu deveria ter levado alguma garota, mas minhas amigas estavam ocupadas demais procurando seus vestidos para me ajudar, então só me restou ele... Péssima escolha, eu sei, só eu mesmo pra pedir ajuda para um garoto! Mas veja pelo lado bom... Harry é meu amigo, ele dá apenas opiniões sinceras.**

**Hermione Granger, é melhor sair agora.**

**Eu não vou sair, já disse! Será que dava pra passar o outro vestido que tem ai - eu pedi, havia escolhido alguns vestidos e Harry os segurava enquanto eu experimentava um deles.**

**Está bem, toma.**

**Cadê, Harry? Anda logo - eu pedi mais uma vez, mas ele não estendeu o vestido, eu então estendi minha mão, mas definitivamente eu não esperava que ele fizesse aquilo.**

**Quem mandou me chamar para te acompanhar nas compras? - ele disse sorrindo, Harry havia me puxado e eu estava agora de frente para ele.**

**Você ficou maluco Harry? - acredito que estava mais vermelha que os cabelos de Rony - E se eu estivesse nua? **

**Sinceramente? Não falta muito para isso - ele me olhava de cima a baixo, o vestido era vermelho sangue, acima do joelho e havia um decote enorme que deixava o meu colo bem amostra! Não sei se existe um tom mais vermelho que os cabelos dos Weasley, mas se existe, essa era a atual cor do meu rosto!**

**Harry - eu bati nele constrangida! Eu não queria provar aquele vestido...**

**Eu não vou deixar você ir assim pro baile - ele falou! **

**E por que não?**

**Eu ficaria com ciúmes se todos os garotos vissem você tão sensual como agora - ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Ok... Qual o problema do Harry? Hoje ele tirou o dia para me deixar constrangida foi?**

**É melhor eu mudar de roupa... - sai o mais rápido que pude dali! Não sei, mas... Sinto como se de uns tempos pra cá estivesse sempre fugindo do Harry! **

**Não vai mais experimentar os vestidos? - ouvi sua voz perguntar.**

**Ah, Harry, eu estou quase desistindo! - não agüentava mais experimentar vestidos!**

**Mione, você ficou linda com todos os vestidos que provou - mais uma vez constrangimento... Pelo menos ele não me viu corar dessa vez!**

**Eu não concordo! Todos que eu escolhi ficaram um desastre em mim!**

**Ok, não vou insistir - ele disse, terminei de vestir minhas roupas e sai do provador.**

**Vamos embora.**

**Espera - ele pediu, seus olhos verdes encontram os meus... Não sei, mas sempre me perco quando ele me olha dessa maneira - Experimenta esse! - entregou-me um vestido verde, da cor de seus olhos. Como eu não vi aquele vestido antes? - Tenho certeza que com esse você não ficará apenas linda, mas perfeita!**

**Obrigada - eu o beijei a face, Harry era sempre tão atencioso comigo! Voltei para o provador, realmente aquele era o vestido mais bonito que encontrei em toda Hogsmead. Era um longo de tecido fino e delicado, uma fenda lateral deixava parte da minha perna esquerda amostra, com pequenos brilhantes, num tom de verde mais escuro, que delineavam o singelo decote em forma de "V". Pela primeira vez naquele dia me senti "perfeita" como tanto queria! Sai do provador para ver a reação de Harry ao me ver com o vestido que ele escolheu.**

**Eu não disse? - foi tudo que falou com aquele sorriso maravilhoso dele!**

**Obrigada, Harry! - corri até ele e o abracei. Senti que ele correspondeu ao meu abraço, depois o ouvi sussurrar.**

**Você estará linda para ele no baile, Mione! Para mim, você é sempre linda - ele me abraçou mais forte, depois se afastou. Às vezes eu não entendo o Harry... Às vezes não entendo a mim mesmo... Por que meu coração dispara toda vez que ele sussurra no meu ouvido? Melhor não pensar nisso! Voltei para o provador, mudei de roupa e decidi que aquele seria o vestido! Comprei e assim deixamos a loja.**

**Harry e eu caminhávamos de volta para o castelo em silêncio, e por mais que eu quisesse tirar as palavras dele da minha mente, eu não consegui! Estava tão distraída que sequer percebi uma aglomeração de crianças correndo em nossa direção, e se não fosse o Harry eu teria sido atropelada por elas. Bom... Eu não fui atropelada, mas com o puxão que ele deu, acabei caindo por cima dele... Ele sorriu! Estávamos muito perto naquele momento, eu podia sentir a respiração dele em meu rosto... Os lábios dele são muito convidativos! Ok, para tudo! O que eu acabei de pensar? Sim, não minta pra si mesma Hermione, você acabou de ter vontade de beijá-lo! Definitivamente isso não foi nada bom... Acompanhe meu desespero: eu fiquei com vontade de beijar Harry! Levantei o mais rápido que pude, balançando a cabeça numa tentativa de afastar tais pensamentos inconvenientes da minha mente!**

**Está tudo bem? - ele perguntou levantando-se também.**

**Sim! Ótimo! Perfeito! - respondia rapidamente! Pude ver que ele continuava sorrindo.**

**Vamos?**

**Ah, sim! Claro - começamos a andar novamente. Eu odeio quando não consigo parar de pensar numa coisa! Talvez se eu começasse um diálogo - Harry!**

**Sim?**

**Ah... Bem... - ok, eu deveria ter pensado no que falar antes de começar o diálogo - Hum... E então com quem você vai pro baile?**

**Eu vou sozinho - ele respondeu, tive a leve impressão que o olhar dele mudou... Parecia triste!**

**Sozinho? Por quê? **

**Não queria ir com uma garota qualquer - respondeu ainda sem olhar pra mim. Será que ele estava...**

**Você está gostando de alguém? **

**Hum? - finalmente ele me olhou, pela primeira vez eu não consegui decifrar seu olhar... Era um misto de tristeza e angustia, era como se ele quisesse falar alguma coisa!**

**É isso, você está gostando de alguém! - acredito que dei um sorriso pequeno nesse momento, de alguma maneira aquilo não me alegrou tanto quanto eu pensei que alegraria quando descobrisse que Harry estava gostando de alguém.**

**Sim - foi tudo que ele respondeu antes de desviar o olhar novamente, será que ele se chateou porque eu não consegui entendê-lo?**

**Então é por isso que está tão distante - eu constatei! Burra, eu sou uma burra! Como não enxerguei o razão da tristeza do meu amigo? - E o que acontece, por que você não a convidou?**

**Ela não me quer - ele disse. Bom... Eu não sou a única burra, né?**

**Sabe... Eu sou uma burra por não ter percebido antes o que te deixava triste, mas sinceramente... Essa menina conseguiu me superar - brinquei, consegui arrancar um sorriso dele. O silêncio reinou novamente, chegamos ao castelo sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra. Antes de ir para o dormitório feminino, disse - Obrigada, Harry. **

**Você sempre pode contar comigo, Mi - ele respondeu, depois se afastou.**

**Estava completamente exausta, joguei os embrulhos no chão e caí na cama! Amanhã... Amanhã será o baile, mas por que tudo que consigo pensar agora é na burra que não quer o Harry! Ah, claro... Porque eu sou amiga dele e me preocupo com ele! Só isso? Claro, o que mais seria? Hum... Não sei! Tem certeza? Se eu estou dizendo que não sei, é porque não tenho certeza, né? Ótimo... Acabo de entrar num desequilíbrio mental grave, visto que consigo discordar de mim mesma! Melhor dormir... Se eu conseguisse seria ótimo! Quem pode ser? Pára Hermione! Como eu não notei que Harry estava apaixonado? Ele disfarçou bem, afinal não o vi que garota alguma esses tempos...**

**Dá pra acreditar que dormi pensando nisso? O pior foi o pesadelo que tive... Harry estava namorando uma garota que me detestava e ela o afastou de mim! Não, definitivamente nenhuma garota pode me afastar de Harry! Eu não posso viver sem ele. Hum... Não posso? Hora de mudar de pensamentos... Ah, o baile! Claro! Tenho que ajudar na arrumação do salão. Vesti-me e segui para o salão principal, onde havia diversos alunos eufóricos. Olhei em volta à sua procura, mas não o encontrei.**

**Hermione.**

**Oi Will, tudo bom? - continuava procurando o... O Harry, claro! Opa, Harry? Não, eu quis dizer Will, meu namorado! Mas ele está ao seu lado! Sorri desconsertada.**

**Não muito - ele parecia triste, acho que me senti um lixo nesse momento, afinal eu era a causadora da tristeza dele.**

**Sinto muito, amor - eu acariciei seu rosto - Olha, me desculpa! Eu sinto muito ter esquecido nosso encontro!**

**Hermione, precisamos conversar.**

**Ok! - eu assenti.**

**Olha, Hermione, você é uma garota incrível, eu realmente gosto muito de você e conseguir ser seu namorado me deixou muito feliz.**

**Eu também gosto muito de você, Will - realmente eu gostava muito dele, o Will era um cara legal, atencioso.**

**Eu não duvido, mas...**

**Mas?**

**Você não gosta de mim do jeito que gosto de você! - como assim? Desde quando ele sabe sobre meus sentimentos?**

**O quê?**

**Hermione, não precisa fingir que você não está apaixonada pelo Potter.**

**Você também Will? Eu já disse, Harry e eu não temos nada, somos só amigos! - por que todos insistem nisso? Um dia acabo acreditando... Brincadeira!**

**Não tem porque você não quer, ta na cara que estão apaixonados - ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, agora ele não só sabia dos meus sentimentos, mas também sabia os do Harry.**

**Olha, se você quer terminar comigo...**

**Hermione, você acha que eu iria querer terminar com você? Claro que não! Só que não dá pra ficar com alguém que gosta de outro! **

**Então você também está terminando comigo por causa do Harry? - mais um... E eu pensando que iria comemorar meus cinco meses de namoro.**

**Não leva a mal não, mas... Você é mesmo Hermione Granger? - ele perguntou segurando meus braços - Ela não era tão burra! - pronto... Começou a ofender.**

**Eu não sou burra!**

**Não? Até eu já consegui entender que você está louca pelo Potter! Qual o problema Hermione, você tem medo ou realmente não sabe o que sente?**

**Eu... - ok, hora de todos meus pensamentos passarem como flashes em minha mente... Eu sempre sacrifiquei qualquer coisa para estar ao lado dele, sempre deixei de lado meus namorados para ajudá-lo, sempre me sinto completa quando estou com ele! Eu me senti mal quando soube que ele gosta de alguém... Eu não acredito, estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo!**

**Você conseguiu entender agora? - ele perguntou, provavelmente notou uma lágrima que rolou na minha face. Eu confirmei com a cabeça - Ah, Hermione... Eu te gosto tanto, sabia? Como eu desejei que teu coração fosse meu, Merlim sabe o quanto eu lutei para continuar ao teu lado na esperança de fazê-la esquecê-lo! Mas foi inútil, eu não consegui ganhar do Potter, alias acho que ninguém conseguiria.**

**Eu o amo.**

**Eu sei, por isso estou terminando com você - uma lágrima também rolava na face dele, eu o abracei forte.**

**Ah, Will! Desculpa ter feito você sofrer e obrigada por me fazer enxergar meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Você ainda vai fazer uma bruxa muito feliz!**

**É melhor eu ir, você tem que ajudar o pessoal! - ele beijou minha face - Eu vou acompanhar minha irmã no baile, o par dela ficou doente.**

**Tudo bem - sorri para ele.**

**Ah, Hermione.**

**Hum?**

**Ele também gosta de você - depois disso ele saiu. Será? Será que o Harry gosta de mim? Não... Ele gosta de alguém, mas não é de mim! Agora não tenho acompanhante para o baile, mas não é isso que me deixa triste... Eu não acredito que amava Harry esse tempo todo e nunca me dei conta! Minha vontade, agora, era correr pro dormitório e chorar...**

**Mi? **

**Harry? - sim... Eu o amo! Acabo de sentir minhas pernas fraquejarem.**

**Tudo bem? Você chorou? - ele acariciou meu rosto.**

**Will e eu terminamos - eu expliquei, depois disso senti os braços dele me puxarem para um abraço. Era incrível como ele sempre sabe do que preciso.**

**Sinto muito Mi, qualquer cosia... **

**Obrigada - eu chorei, chorei ali nos braços do meu amigo e amor, mas não pelo termino do meu namoro, e sim porque sabia que o amor que sentia não tinha futuro.**

**Está tudo bem, estou aqui com você - ele dizia enquanto passava a mão pelos meus cabelos. Depois de um bom tempo ali chorando (acho que não ajudei em nada na decoração), consegui me acalmar.**

**Desculpa! Desculpa ficar chorando que nem uma boba!**

**Não precisa se desculpar - ele sorriu - Não chora mais, coloca um sorriso nesse rosto, em algumas horas será nossa formatura.**

**Não sei se vou.**

**Como não? Mione, é nossa formatura!**

**Eu sei, mas... **

**Quer ir ao baile comigo? - ele perguntou.**

**Como?**

**Hermione, você aceita ir ao baile comigo? - ele estava me convidando para o baile? **

**Harry...**

**Aceita? - insistiu. Uma alegria invadiu meu coração... Pena que foi por alguns segundos, tempo necessário para meu cérebro entender que ele me convidava porque somos amigos e porque uma bruxa idiota não o quis.**

**Sim, eu aceito! - ah, que importa? Pelo menos essa noite, será apenas ele e eu.**

**Passadas algumas horas, resolvi ir me arrumar. Pena o Harry já ter visto o vestido... Ah, não importa! Pelo menos não há como ele não gostar, afinal foi ele quem escolheu! Depois de algum tempo estava pronta, Gina me garantiu que não estava horrível... Ela saiu para encontrar Simas e fiquei reunindo toda coragem para descer. Estava com o vestido verde, fiz um coque alto no cabelo e deixei algumas mexas com cachos definidos, uma maquiagem leve acompanhava minha "produção", era agora ou nunca! Uau, o Harry estava muito charmoso com aquele terno azul marinho. Sorri nervosa, mais uma vez não consegui decifrar seu olhar...**

**Você está linda, Mione - ele estendeu a mão e eu a peguei - Perfeita.**

**Obrigada, você está muito charmoso também - o vi corar com meu comentário.**

**Vamos?**

**Claro - respondi. Seguimos juntos para o salão principal, o qual estava lindo naquela noite. Vários casais já estavam lá, como o Rony e a Luna, Simas e Gina... Ah, Will, estava com sua irmã naquele momento. Acenou para mim e eu correspondi, depois Harry e eu sentamos numa das mesas. **

**A cerimônia correu tranquilamente, Dumbledore discursou e entregou nossos diplomas. Depois uma banda começou a tocar e vários alunos foram para a pista de dança. Estava tão feliz naquele momento, com Harry ao meu lado... Era sempre maravilhoso estar com ele, porque nunca percebi que o amava?**

**Quer dançar? - ele perguntou.**

**Claro - fomos para a pista de dança, parece que Harry deu uma melhorada quanto à dança.**

**Não estou tão mal quanto da última vez, não é?**

**Não - sorri ao respondê-lo. Foi então que uma música lenta começou. Ele repousou suas mãos na minha cintura, e eu passei as minhas pelo seu pescoço.**

**Foi por minha causa, não foi?**

**Como?**

**Mais uma vez eu fui a razão do término de seu namoro, Mione, eu sinto muito - ele sussurrava.**

**A culpa não é sua.**

**Claro que é, desculpa Mione - ele apertou mais meu corpo contra o dele.**

**Está se desculpando por ter feito eu me apaixonar por você? - não, eu não acredito que disse isso! Eu sou mesmo uma idiota! **

**Você está apaixonada por mim?**

**Sim, Harry me perdoa, eu não imaginava... Alias, eu nem sabia, foi o Will que me fez enxergar o que sinto por você.**

**E por que eu devo te perdoar? - olhei com desespero para os olhos dele.**

**Por favor, Harry, você não pode deixar de ser meu amigo - aquela tranqüilidade dele estava começando a me irritar.**

**E por que não?**

**Porque eu não saberia viver sem você... Porque eu te amo! - finalmente falei.**

**Eu também te amo, Hermione - ele sorria.**

**Como?**

**Eu amo você.**

**Eu? Mas... - pronto... Eu agora estava completamente confusa... Ele não gostava de uma garota...**

**Sim, você!**

**E a garota que você gostava? **

**Não entendeu ainda? - estava tão atordoada com aquilo que nem vi que ele se aproximava, apenas senti seus lábios encontrarem os meus! Por Merlim, estou beijando Harry! Nossa... Como é bom! Ele aprofundou o beijo, podia sentir sua língua dentro da minha boca... Não sabia que Harry beijava tão bem! Mais uma vez minhas pernas fraquejaram, mas ele estava me abraçando naquele momento que eu não correria o risco de cair - É você, você é a garota, Hermione.**

**Eu te amo, Harry.**

**Também amo você, sempre amei. **

**Hum... Sabe uma coisa?**

**Quê? - ele continuava abraçado comigo, conversávamos enquanto dançávamos no ritmo lento da música.**

**Eu apenas demorei de entender que te amo, mas eu não sou burra! - eu disse, claro que eu não era burra... - Sabe por quê?**

**Por quê?**

**Porque simplesmente seria impossível não te querer! - depois que disse isso o beijei, e repetimos isso praticamente a noite toda. Harry me pediu em namoro e posso garantir que nunca me senti tão feliz.**

**FIM!**

**N/A: hauahauhauahuahuau, definitivamente eu não tenho jeito p comédia... Ai vcs se perguntam: isso foi uma comédia? Bom... Era o que eu pretendia, heheheeh, mas sei q ta longe disso, um desastre: )) Eu estava com muita vontade de escrever uma fic assim, em primeira pessoa, com um pouco de humor, mas acabou saindo um horror, ahauahuahuah! Acho melhor continuar com meu jeito meio dramático, né: )) Ou meu romantismo ao extremo! Comédia não, pode deixar, ahauahuhauhauahu: )) Obrigada a todos que lerem a fic, votarem e comentarem! Valeuz! Bjaum, PinkPotter : )**


End file.
